Waiting On You
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Muggle AU, Waiter AU. Harry is a waiter and Lucius is having a bad date.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for;**

 **The OTP AU! Competition, round 3 - I'm your waiter on your horrible date and you right your phone number on the reciept AU.**

 **AN - I've written this in between work appointments, so I'm not overly confident in it's readability. Hopefully, you still enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Waiting On You**

* * *

"Have you seen the hottie in the back?" Lavender asked quietly, leaning against the bar.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "You think every male with a pulse is hot."

"Harry! You make me sound like a tart!"

"If the skirt fits," he replied dryly, dodging away from her raised hand. "I'll remember that next time there's a hot gay man in my section. I won't give you the table. You just wait."

"Oh, how will I ever manage without you giving me extra tables to wait on?"

"You're an arsehole."

"I know," he agreed, offering her a cheeky smile. "But you'll always love me anyway."

She grinned. "You gonna take the table?"

He shrugged. "If you want me too. If the guy is here on a date, I'm not really sure what you want me to do."

Lavender shrugged. "He's here, you're here... it could happen. Oh, thanks Seamus," she added, taking a tray of drinks from the bartender. She passed it over to Harry. "Here. Take them to Mr Hottie and his date."

Eyes sparkling with amusement, Harry took the tray and walked over to the table where a very, _very_ handsome blond man sat with a dark haired gentleman. "You're drinks, Sir's."

Grey eyes met him, and Harry was hard pressed to stop himself from salivating. Up close, the man was even better looking.

"I'll be back shortly to take your food orders," Harry told them quietly, before he backed away.

Ten minutes later, after serving some of his other tables, Harry returned with his notepad and pen. "What can I get you, Sir?" he asked, his attention on the blond man.

"What do you recommend?"

"Will you be having appetisers or going straight to main?" Harry asked, mentally running through the menu quickly.

"Appetisers."

"Very well, Sir. I'd recommend the rillette of smoked mackerel served with Melba toast and beetroot olive oil to start with, followed by the roasted fillet of pork with a fricassee of wild mushrooms and chorizo, and the red wine jus."

The blond man smiled. "That sounds wonderful, thank you."

Harry nodded with a small smile, before he turned to the other gentleman. He wasn't an ugly man either, though he didn't come close to the blond. "And for you, Sir?"

"D'ya 'ave anything a bit more normal?"

"I'm sorry, sir?" Harry asked, frowning slightly. Normal? Harry didn't understand how fish for a starter and meat for a main was anything but normal.

"Something a little less..." the man shrugged. "A little less pretentious."

Harry saw the blond man roll his eyes.

"We have a mushroom soup to start, and sirloin with mashed potatoes, Sir," Harry said after a moment. Of course, it wasn't worded like that on the menu, but this man clearly wasn't used to fine dining.

"That'll do. And a pint of lager, lad, please?"

"Of course, Sir. I'll fetch it momentairily. Would you like anything else to drink, Sir?" Harry asked the blond.

"I'm fine for the moment, thank you."

Harry nodded took the order to the kitchen, handing it over to one of the prep chefs. Then he returned to his usual point by the bar, where Lavender was waiting for him.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Lavender, you already know he's gorgeous. What more can I say?"

"Aren't his eyes just dreamy, though? It's really not fair. All the best looking guys we get in here are gay."

Harry laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She grinned. "It was meant as one, of course."

"Table 7 are waiting on the bill," Harry said quietly, raising his eyebrows slightly in the direction of one of her tables.

She nodded, murmuring, "They better leave a decent tip. They were a pain in the arse deciding what they wanted to eat."

"And you've seen a new pair of shoes you want," Harry guessed, chuckling when her eyes lit up.

"Absolutely. Seriously, they are fabulous!"

* * *

Harry kept one eye on the table where the blond man sat, and he felt a perverse happiness when it became clear that the date was not going well. The blond man had gone passed being polite and now looked simply bored.

Harry'd been summoned no less than four times by the darker haired man for more alcohol, and he'd been getting louder with each one. Harry wasn't sorry to be taking the bill over when the blond man gestured for it, though he was sorry to see the man go.

"You're bill, Sirs. Will you be paying cash or card this evening?"

"Card," came the reply, and Harry accepted it from the blond man, noting the name on it quickly. L. Malfoy. He swiped the card on his portable machine, handing it back when it was accepted immediately.

"Thank you."

Harry smiled. "I hope you had an enjoyable evening with us," he murmured, fighting a smile when Mr Malfoy glanced first at his date, then at Harry.

"The food was exquisite."

Harry nodded and bowed slightly. "Good night, Sirs."

Harry walked away from the table, dropping the plates off in the kitchen on his way.

"Did you give him your number?" Lavender asked as soon as he was in whispering distance.

"Lav, he was here on a _date_."

She merely looked at him.

He grinned. "Might have written it on the back of the bill."

* * *

It had been a week since Mr Malfoy had been in the restaurant, and Harry hadn't heard anything, so he put the man out of his thoughts. He clearly wasn't interested. So it was a surprise when he arrived at work to see the familiar blond hair at the bar.

He walked through to the back room, shucking off his coat and putting on his apron. When he made his way back to the main floor of the restaurant, he wasn't surprised to find Lavender bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for him.

"He's asking for you," she said quickly, pointing to Mr Malfoy.

Harry smiled slightly. "Has he said why?"

She shook her head. "Just asked if you were working, and what time you would be in. He's been nursing the same drink for forty five minutes."

Harry nodded, made sure his uniform was straight, and walked up the bar to where the man was sitting.

"Evening, Sir. I'm told you've asked for me?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Sir."

"Please, call me Lucius."

"Harry."

Lucius hesitated for a slight second, and Harry felt his heart race pick up.

"I wasn't sure you'd be interested, but I rather hoped you'd allow me to take you out one evening. Last week, well, I'm sure you could tell that my companion wasn't such a good match for me, and honestly? I haven't been able to get you out of my mind."

Harry smiled, then frowned. "You could have called. I, ah, I wrote my phone number on the back of the bill."

Lucius laughed. "Then I apologise for not calling. I'm afraid I didn't see it. Well then, would you allow me to take you out?"

"I'd love to."


End file.
